


Amyplier Oneshots

by Demjellyrollz



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Butt Plugs, Choking, F/M, Family Feels, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Gags, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Heartwarming, Kinky, Love, Lube, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Play, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Riding Crops, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sad and Sweet, Short & Sweet, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, it's not all smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demjellyrollz/pseuds/Demjellyrollz
Summary: Collection of Amyplier oneshots and Smutshots. First one from Amy's POV, Second one from Mark's POV, Third one from Amy's POV





	1. Peanut Butter

It all started with a jar of peanut butter…  
I made my way into the office, first day after getting over the flu, Mark was so nice to take care of me all that time, of course I did the same for him when he was pretty much bedridden. During my sickness, I had the most interesting dreams, to say the least, maybe I’ll get the chance to talk to Mark about them later, right now I had the urge to go into the office and see how work is coming along. However, when I walked into the studio I saw Mark sitting on the couch, tinkering with the livestream setup.  
I smiled, “How are you feeling, hunny?” I greeted my hard working man.  
He turned. “Oh hey, Amy.” He greeted back. “I’m doing a whole lot better. More importantly, how about you? You must be feeling a bit better?”  
I took the last sip of my coffee and threw it in the trash. “Yup, doin pretty good.” I gave a thumbs up. “So what brings you here? I just wanted to make sure everything is running smoothly.”  
He nodded, “Same here, I just want to make sure everything will be functioning for the next livestream and things don’t go to shiiiiiiit.” He emphasized the expletive.  
I nodded as I sat on the couch next to him, “Makes sense.” I paused. “Wow, we’re really workaholics huh?” I giggled and he joined me in laughter.  
“Yeah, but it’s a good thing.” He seemed to finish up what he was doing and turned to me. “Did you bring Tyler, Ethan or Kathryn with you?”  
I shook my head. “No, but I thought they would be here, no wonder it’s so quiet.”  
“I can make it louder!” Mark suddenly shouted.  
“You silly biscuit.” I giggled at his antics, before I decided to change up the mood. “So, you know when I was sick right?”  
Mark snorted, “Amy, that wasn’t long ago.”  
I giggled. “Well anyway, I had these really vivid and interesting dreams.”  
“Oh?” Mark looked interested. “Like what about, they weren’t bad were they?”  
I shook my head. “Oh, not at all. The opposite actually. They were about you.”  
He smiled. “Daaaawwwwww.”  
“I mean…” I paused. “If by bad, you mean naughty, though.”  
He raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Naughty?”  
“Yeah, ya know.” I trailed off a bit. “Things got a bit…. Kinky.”  
“Interesting.” He nodded as his tone of voice changed to sound more sensual. “Why don’t you tell me a bit more?”  
“Well, ya see.” I found myself blushing sheepishly. “It involved me, you, bunny lingerie and a jar of peanut butter.”  
He chuckled. “A bit odd, but continue, tell me about the lingerie.”  
He was already getting a kick out of teasing me like this. “It was like a black teddy, with black stockings, a little fluffy white tail and white bunny ears.”  
He thought to himself with a devilish grin. “Still a bit odd, but I could work with that.”  
I paused with a red face, I realized what he meant. “You’re not suggesting…”  
He held up his finger to silence me. Then he stood and walked out of the room, only to come back a short minute later holding a jar of peanut butter. He promptly set it down on the floor in front of the couch and sat back down next to me. “So, no bunny outfit, but we have peanut butter.”  
“Where did that come from?” Pure curiosity got the better of me. He merely shrugged, but flashed that sly grin.  
“I don’t know, we had it planned for something, but for what it’s worth, you would look fucking adorable as a playboy bunny.”  
“Mark…” I can feel my face getting even redder.  
He leaned down and unscrewed the lid; it didn’t take a rocket scientist to know what he wanted to do.  
Make my dreams a reality.  
“I mean…. Right here?” Was all I can manage to say.  
He shrugged again. “No one else has to know. Not Tyler, not Ethan, not Kathryn.”  
He poked his index finger into the jar and scooped some out. Turning back to me, he touched his sticky finger to my nose. “Boop.” He said in an adorable fashion, before leaning in and kissing my nose, simultaneously licking the substance off.  
I grabbed his wrist with both hands, bringing the peanut butter coated finger to my mouth, my tongue reaching the tasty treat on his digit before my mouth encircled it. His eyes glazed over as he watched me suck and lick the peanut substance off of his finger, letting him feel my tongue swirl around it.  
I slowly pulled his finger out of my mouth, knowing full well my bold display will only encourage him further, I didn’t mind, I’m in the same boat now.  
His finger was immediately replaced with his lips as he leaned in, gently connecting with mine and his tongue as it brushed against my own. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me across the surface of the couch and closer to him, my arms wrapped around his neck, making each soft kiss deeper than the last.  
I was soon beginning to feel teased and, of their own accord, my hands traveled down, my fingers encircled around the collar of his lucky red flannel. Hastily, I began undoing buttons, making our lips part.  
“You really want to get down to business, don’t you?” Mark’s voice came in a husky whisper.  
I merely answered him by going for his neck, tracing kisses down to the collar bone.  
“Now, you’re just asking for it, hun.” Mark chuckled as he grabbed me and scooped me up, placing me on his lap, my legs straddling him as I hovered over him. His soft firm hands grasped and rubbed my butt as our lips and tongues locked again. My hands easily managed to pull the flannel off his body, letting my fingers travel along his pectorals, abs, shoulders and arms, taking in each defined muscle and each bulging vein in his arms. He pulls away for a second, forcing me to lift my arms as he removes my shirt too, my bra is off mere seconds after and those firm hands of his are now grasping and squeezing my breasts.  
Our mouths never parted unless it was to pull off an article of the others clothing, we continued to undress each other, standing up so we can remove the others pants and undergarments. We stood in front of each other for a moment, fully nude now, both of us taking in the view.  
“You look amazing.” Mark smirked.  
I trailed a finger down his torso, “So do you.” I whispered back at him, before planting my hand against his hard, chiseled pecs, guiding him to a laying position on the couch. He willfully obeyed, watching as I climbed on top of him, straddling his waist, waiting eagerly for what I had to offer him.  
I picked up the jar of peanut butter and glanced inside at the contents, the peanut oil had rose to the top and mixed with the rest of the substance, making it more liquid than usual.  
“A little runny.” I muttered, looking down at Mark, his chocolate brown eyes met mine giving me a look that begged, ‘What are you going to do to me?’  
“Yeah, does that matter?” He asked.  
I didn’t answer, I simply tilted the jar, letting the contents drip onto his chest, watching him jump a bit at the sensation, I let the creamy mixture travel down his stomach. That should be enough.  
As I set the jar back down, I heard him mutter with a chuckle. “Such a weird feeling.”  
I rose up and using a hair tie I had on my wrist, I pulled my hair back. Once again, our eyes met, those hazel eyes, so full of excitement and anticipation.  
Time for me to indulge in a delicious treat.  
I leaned down and slowly, gently, began licking the peanut butter off of him, his body tensed every time my tongue touched his soft skin, his breathing becoming heavier.  
“So, this is what you had in mind, with the peanut butter, I figured.” He said in soft, deep, husky, breathless gasps.  
I continued down, reaching his nipples, my mouth made its way over to the left one, I can feel his entire being tense from my breath alone. I pressed my lips to him, letting my tongue softly encircle the nipple as I provided light suction.  
“Ah!” He let out a sharp gasp as his body began to writhe beneath me. “That’s… Sensitive.” Was all he could manage through soft grunts. “Ss….. Sweetheart.” He could barely speak as I lifted my head. His massive chest heaved as he managed to catch his breath.  
“You do it to me all the time, during foreplay.” I smiled. “Why should you be different?” I gave him a coy look, before moving over to his right nipple, both now so hard they could cut through diamonds.  
“Well, I mean. That feels…. So-Ah! Hah…Hahh…Haahh.” His chest heaved and his body gave into the sensation as I gave the same treatment to his other nipple. Once again, writhing beneath me, breathless gasps, soft whimpers, and a couple low moans escaped his lips. This is the first time I have tried this and I have never seen him like this before. It’s really hot.  
“Feels good, right?”  
He looked down at me sheepishly. “A little.”  
I giggled as I continued down to his stomach, lapping up more of the runny peanut butter, tracing his abs and the V line in his pelvis. He placed a hand a top my head coaxing me to his massive, rock hard, erection.  
“Amy, don’t tease me like this.” He whispered. “I’m gonna fucking explode.”  
I responded with a giggle, as I encircled my hand around the large shaft. There is a little peanut butter on the tip, along with some precum, he wasn’t kidding, he’s about to blow.  
I let my tongue run along the head, licking up the rest of the peanut butter before my lips encircled the tip and I descended down, taking his length deep into my mouth. I didn’t even notice the tie fall out of my hair, letting it cascade around me, I absent mindedly tucked the strands behind my ears.  
“Ah!” A loud moan escaped him as he tensed. “Yeah, just like that.” His hands pushed down on my head, gently guiding me up and down as my mouth and tongue ran along the length of his shaft. His pelvis rocked with my movements, aching for more. “That feels so fucking good, ah, right there.” I got the right amount of suction on the head as I was moving up and down.  
“Oh Fuck! Amy! Fuck!” He thrust up, each muscle tense, shoving his cock deep into my mouth that was filling up quickly with warm, salty fluid. A lot of it.  
He drew in a shaky breath as he tried to speak, “Swallow. Can’t make a.. Mess.”  
It was too much, as his hips came back down the spray blasted me in the face as I swallowed what I could.  
“Hah…Hah… Hah…” Mark was busy trying to catch his breath, running a hand through his black hair as his chest heaved. “God damn….” He looked down, seeing his own seminal fluid pool on his stomach and drip from my face and smiled. “We’ll clean that up later, but holy hell, that was amazing.”  
He sat up and wiped my face as best he could of what hadn’t dried already. He also wiped the excess peanut butter from my mouth, letting me suck it off his fingers with a grin. “You’re really kinky today, baby.” He commented with a dark chuckle.  
There was a slight pause before he lunged forward and pounced on me, pinning me down with a devious grin, my head resting on the far edge of the couch. “Let’s see how you like it, sweetheart.” He picked up the jar and liberally made a straight line down my torso. He’s right; it is a sticky, weird sensation.  
Without, hesitation, he went to work making a meal of me, the feeling of his warm, wet mouth and tongue already making me tremble.  
“Slow down, honey.” I murmured. “Let the feeling linger.” I giggled wrapping my arms around him, running my fingers through his soft hair as his mouth encircled my nipple. “I told you, you love that.”  
My teasing only encouraged him to be a little rougher as he licked the sticky peanut mixture from my chest. “Mark, those are sensitive.” In response to my comment his teeth lightly grazed my nipple.  
“I know.” He growled in a sensual tone.  
He traveled down, lower, lower, and lower, my body writhing in anticipation as he did. Suddenly, as he was still lapping up the peanut butter, he plunged two fingers deep inside me. My body jerked a loud moan escapes my lips as I feel his fingers gliding in and out of me, his thumb gently rubbing my clit.  
“Ah, Mark….” I gasped, calling out his name, my body rocking with his fingers, crying for more.  
Boosting his ego, he pulled his fingers away, licking away the warm liquid on them after finishing off the peanut butter, he lay in front of me, propping my legs on his shoulders, pausing to allow me to feel his warm breath against me.  
“Are you going to tease me to? What if I say sorry?” I spoke coyly as I lifted my head to look down at him. “Please Mark, let me feel that amazing tongue you got.”  
A chuckle that sounded like pure sex to my ears emerged from him, “Of course, sweetheart.”  
Immediately after, I felt his warm wet tongue caress me before gently gliding in and out of me. “Mmmm, just like that.” I moaned out, leaning my head back as that expert tongue explored me, finding each pleasure button I have. A warm sensation traveled through every nerve of my body, originating from my pelvis as he came to focus on my most sensitive area. My toes curled and I raised my hips up, encouraging him as his tongue danced circles on my clit.  
“Yes! That’s it! Keep doing that.” I encouraged him on as that fiery feeling from my pelvis grew more intense. Just then, as his tongue was sending me to Heaven, his two fingers from before slid back inside me, gliding in and out. He curled his fingers deep within me, making my back arch as he did. I cried out in sheer pleasure. “Ahhhhh Fuck!!!” I felt not only warm liquid trickle down my leg, but also his hand as his fingers and tongue continued to get me off.  
I let out a shaky breath, my body beginning to relax from being so tense as I watched him pull away and lick the fluid from his fingers and hands and wiping it from his facial hair and chin.  
“We’re all sticky and filthy.” Mark cooed sensually, with a sexy smirk. “We should clean up, that shower can fit the both of us.”  
“You prefer the shower to the couch?” I inquired with a smirk of my own.  
He leaned in touching his forehead to mine. “I just want to make you wetter than you are now.” He chuckled.  
With that, we wasted no time in getting to the bathroom and rushing into the shower. Closing the shower door quickly, we got some hot water running and pouring down on us. Mark turned to me, not afraid to show off his massive, throbbing, hard erection once more.  
“Turn around, face the wall.” He growled in a husky, playful tone.  
I did as he commanded. Facing away from the shower head, I faced one of the glass walls opposite the tub. He approached behind me, “Thanks baby, put your hands up against it. Like you’re reaching for the stars.”  
I reached my hands up as high as I could and put my palms against the wall. “Like this?”  
He grabbed my two wrists with one hand, pinning them above my head. “Just like that.” He grabbed me by the hip and scooted my hind end back so my butt was sticking out towards him. He rocked his hips against my buttocks as he playfully thrust his shaft between my thighs.  
“You’re being real kinky today too, Mark.” I commented looking at my hands, still pinned against the wall above me. “I like it.”  
“I like it too.” He trailed kisses across the back of my neck. “Let’s see how loud I can make it, louder than the shower maybe?”  
Before I could answer the question, he grabbed my hip tightly, pulled back and plunged his cock deep inside me, instigating a loud moan to escape my lips.  
“That’s good, we can do better.” He pulled back and thrust in again, and again and again, harder each time and each time, getting moans of love and ecstasy. “I want to hear you scream.” He whispered as he picked up pace. I met his rhythm, slamming down hard on his pelvis, pushing every inch of his huge length, deeper and deeper inside of me.  
Our movements are wet and slippery, but precise as we give each other all we got. Mark plowing into me, punishing me with pleasure against the transparent shower wall and me, taking it, taking all of it, all of him, crying out for more. Punish me more, Mark! I’ve been such a bad girl, teach me a lesson.  
My whole body quaked and my legs began to tremble. Shaking with each thrust, I felt my legs would give out any minute. Mark then let go of my wrists and grabbed a hold of my hips with both hands and a firm grip. His strong arms holding me in place as I braced myself, placing my hands against the shower wall.  
“Oh no, I’m not finished yet, sweetheart. I’m just getting started.” He moaned as he slammed into me, pushing me up against the glass, my chest pinned to the wet surface. I glanced at him going at me in the mirror, his muscles flexing with each thrust, his face etched with ecstasy. It’s a great view. I cried out for him as I leaned into his thrusts, moving in rhythm with him as he began hitting just the right sweet spot, harder and faster. My cries of pleasure were coming out in greater succession as he hit that spot with each powerful thrust, growing louder and more higher pitched, leaning into him more and more for that amazing feeling of nirvana, I can see him grin with satisfaction in the mirror as I dig my nails in and I throw my head up to the sky, letting the Heavens know, I’m coming.  
“Oh God, Mark! Don’t Stop!” I cry out loud, my moan of pure bliss and pleasure followed by a deep chuckle that turned into a soft moan as he began to feel the same warm, pleasing, toe curling, tingling sensation I’m having through his body. I give louder, high pitched moans that echo through the room, his soft moans joining mine as he makes a couple more powerful thrusts that literally shake the whole shower stall.  
That’s the last thing I noticed before my vision clouded and my mind went blank. Mark held us at the peak of that Heavenly orgasm in pure bliss until it faded away. Each of our muscles slowly beginning to relax as we both let out a deep exhale, soon after our chests heaving as we desperately tried to take in air and catch our breath. Warm fluid trickled down my legs and dripped to the floor as Mark’s now flaccid cock slipped out of me. He spun me around with a weak smile.  
“Amy.” He whispered.  
“Mark.” I whispered back as we embrace and slid to the shower floor, I wrapped my legs around his waist and held him close as he sat cross legged, holding my shaking frame.  
“Was it as good as you dreamed?” He asked, still breathless. “It sounded like you had a fun time.”  
“It was better than I dreamed.” I gasped, still trying to catch my own breath. “And it all started with a jar of peanut butter.”  
After a moment of cuddles, we turned the water off only to hear footsteps and a knock at the bathroom door.  
“Yes?” Mark answered.  
“You want to explain to me why there is a jar of peanut butter by the couch, various stains on the couch and yours and Amy’s clothes strewn about when we got here?” Tyler’s voiced echoed from behind the door.  
I hid my face in shame but Mark, confidently answered. “I think you pretty much answered it yourself.”  
“Okay, but in the studio guys.” Came Ethan’s voice. “That’s why bedrooms exist.”  
“Spur of the moment, there was romance, things got hot and heavy, there was heavy petting.” Mark began listing but, Ethan cut him off.  
“I sit on that couch!” Ethan shouts.  
“Eh, don’t worry about it. We’ll get it cleaned up.” Mark brushed the comment aside.  
“Well, I got yours and Amy’s clothes here.” Tyler chimed back in. “So, if you two are done. You can get dressed and we can all clean up.”  
“Yeah.” Mark spoke as he opened the door a crack. “Hand them over, we’ll be out in a bit.”  
“Where is Kathryn?” Mark asked as we both emerged from the bathroom fully clothed.  
“At home, taking care of Chica.” Ethan muttered. “Not listening to you two fuck each other.”  
“Calm down blue boy.” I got over my embarrassment enough to poke fun like Mark.  
“Yeah.” Mark joined. “Fucking happens.”  
“I SIT ON THAT COUCH!” Ethan grabbed a hold of his blue hair.  
“Don’t worry about it.” I giggled and Mark flashed me a smile.  
“Okay, but.” Tyler spoke up. “Peanut butter?”  
“What, you tellin me you and your significant other wouldn’t get freaky involving a jar of peanut butter, get outta here with your ignorant self.” Mark said with a playful mock, causing me to giggle.  
“It wouldn’t be the first thing that came to mind.” Tyler laughed.  
Mark shrugged with a smile and gave me a wink, “Don’t knock it till you try it.”


	2. It's Been A While

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Mark's POV. Amyplier Smutshot

“This will help with cold.” The pharmacy attendant behind the counter said with somewhat broken English. I looked down at the bottle, it appeared to be a container of Sudafed, from what I could read. I did my best to thank him, in my equally as broken Korean. The attendant smiled and winked, “Will increase libido too.”

“Is that so.” I chuckled as he roared with a belly laugh.

“No, no. I joke, I joke.”

“I figured.” I smiled. “But, it would be a nice side effect.”

He laughed again as we made the transaction. One tickle at the back of my throat and my mother demands I go to the nearest pharmacy for cold medication. I don’t blame her though, it’s good to take precautions, and God knows I tend to come back home sick after vacationing out of the states.

I turned to look at Amy as she stood waiting outside for me. It was our last day in Korea and I didn’t want to be sick for it, so it wasn’t hard to give in to my mom’s persistence on the matter of preventing the dreaded cold virus. Though as I accepted to bag of throat lozenges, Sudafed and decongestants, I couldn’t help but think as I approached the door to greet my lovely girlfriend, that joke being mulled over in my brain as I came to the realization.

It has been a while since me and Amy have been intimate. 

The bell above the door jingled as I exited, she turned and smiled at me. I waved back as the pharmacist called out “Have a good day!” after me. As we walked together, to meet up with the rest of my family, I pondered a bit more. 

It….. It really has been a long time. We have both just been so busy, that the most we do now is snuggle down in bed, kiss each other goodnight and fall asleep. I sighed inwardly, remembering how a simple kiss from her made me want to rip her clothes off and go to town. A desire that made me feel like a teenage boy again, living out a fantasy, one of those you had as you were in the midst of puberty.  
Except, with the woman I love and not a bottle of lotion and tissues. 

Throughout the time we have been dating, every time I look at her I get a feeling that’s a combination of giddy and horny. Even looking at her now, I still smile and feel elation. The horny feeling I usually get and that made me feel like a teen again had subsided over time the busier we both got and the less time we had for each other. Hell, she had to corner me to get us to schedule a time to go to Hawaii. Even when I was getting that massage the other day. It was a really good massage, no doubt, but it was weird to have some other dude straddle me. However, I still had that thought of ‘God, I wish this was Amy on top of me.’ and again, it would be weird to close my eyes and fantasize it was Amy, for several reasons that really don’t need to be listed.

Another inward sigh, the times Amy gave me a massage, it would almost always lead to sex and I’m beginning to think I miss that. It wasn’t just a cheap thrill, or a moment to get each other off, it was closer than that, it was a real connection, as cheesy as that sounds. I side eyed her with a smile, when we get back to LA, I should set up a date night, a romantic evening, bring back that spark we both know we have. As much as I would love to do that tonight, the rest of my family would be deeply disturbed by the creaking bed, the occasional smacking of the headboard against the wall and the moaning, both of us can be very rough and vocal, we uh… We don’t know quiet.   
I shook the thought of my mom and aunts clutching their covers in fear as the heard noises they didn’t want to hear. Then a soft voice broke my train of thought.

“Mark, you okay? You’re spacing out.” Amy prodded me.

“Huh, oh no. I’m fine, my mind just wondered.” 

“Oh? Whatcha thinking about?” Amy persisted.

“Just about when we get home.” I shrugged.

“You’re here with your family, ya goof.” She giggled. “Enjoy it.”

I couldn’t help but smile, Amy had a way of doing that, always making me grin a big, wide grin, like a doof. “Yeah, you’re right.” 

“He’s probably thinking about work, all those videos he’s gonna make and all his big projects.” My mom slapped her hand on the tab. “So busy, busy, busy, always busy. He needs to learn to relax and be in the moment, I always tell him that.” 

Both Amy and I shared a lighthearted chuckle and Amy nodded in agreement. 

“That’s why you always get sick.” My mom pushed the Kimchi soup she and my aunts made and insisted on giving me after Amy and I got back from the pharmacy. I was too lost in thought as they pulled me and Amy to the table and served me a bowl. “This will make you feel better, clear your sinuses.” 

“Mom, I full.” I whined as I rubbed my stomach.

“It’s good for you, you need to be healthy.” She insisted. 

Amy was finding the whole spectacle enjoyable. I gave her a look, pleading for her to help me out, but she brushed me off. 

Amy no, Amy don’t do this. Amy, why? 

It’s no use, I sighed and relented, turning to face my Kimchi soup. 

Ooof, that’s spicy.

I yawned and stretched as I sat up in bed, it’s been a couple of jet-lagged days since that day when I got the cold meds from that pharmacy in Korea and I’m still not sick. Either it was a false alarm or that Kimchi soup mom made really scared it out of my system. It all makes sense, a virus can’t handle that level of spicy. I chuckled to myself as I ran my fingers through my mop of hair, it’s so long now.

I glanced at my phone on the desk next to the bed, picking it up, I tapped it once and looked at the time, 6:50 AM, I’m almost back on schedule. Curiously, I looked back at the desk as I set my phone down. 

“Hmm.” I mumbled out loud as I decided to pull open the desk drawer and inspect the contents inside. The first thing I see is two half full boxes of condoms. We used condoms regularly before Amy went on birth control, even for a time afterwards just to be safe, we eventually stopped using them and now they just sit here. I pick up the first one, Trojan Ecstasy, that one had a lot of lubricant. I picked up the other box, Trojan Magnum, Amy insisted on getting me these because I’m ‘well endowed’. I put them back, feeling a smile tug at the corners of my mouth. Well, they did fit. 

The next thing that caught my eye was a white and black tube. I picked it up, KY Jelly warming lubricant. We haven’t really used that much, maybe we should try tonight. The next thing I picked up was some restraints, one that was black and went under the bed and looped around each ankle, meant for spreading out the legs and followed to the top of the bed that restrained the wrists together above the head. Pinning the person to the bed for some kinky fun, it had a velvet, elastic feeling. The other was a pair of red velvet wrist restraints that tied to the top of a headboard. I stared at them for a bit before getting up and making my decision. I tied the wrist restrains to the respective headboard and pulled back the mattress, putting the black restraints in place. I slid the mattress back where it belongs and pulled the ankle and hand restraints out from under the mattress and putting them in place at the top and bottom of the bed. I walked back to the drawer and continued my search. 

A black blindfold and the ball gag we used in that charity livestream, the ball gag wasn’t as sexy for the stream but, we could do some fun stuff with that. I set them both on the bed next to the pillow, along with the tube of lubricant, and continued my search. A gift from Bad Dragon is what I grabbed next, a black butt plug with a red decorative fake leather dragon tail. It was a complementary thing with our subscription, but we never used it, we have done some kinky things before, but not anything involving uh… This. 

I then, grabbed a black tasseled riding crop that we also got from Bad Dragon, something we used a bit more, and set that and the butt plug with the lube, blindfold and ball gag. The last thing I found were a couple candles and a lighter, I placed them on the desk. That will set the mood later on tonight. I put the condoms back in the drawer and closed it, since we won’t need those. Stepping back, I surveyed my set up. 

I nodded with approval and turned at the sound of the shower springing to life, I smiled to myself thinking it was good she was hopping in the shower, that means she hasn’t made breakfast yet, I should go make it for her. I turned to Chica and Henry who were curled up in their beds watching me, then I took one last glance at the bed. “What do you think of it Bups? You both will be sleeping on the couch tonight so, here’s your only chance to look at it.” Both dogs wagged their tails softly, I gave them pats on the head, happy that Henry was not being so apprehensive now, before leaving the room. 

I strolled into the bathroom just to see Amy behind the curtain washing her hair. Damn, she has a great figure, elegant and slender. 

I went to the sink to brush my teeth and heard the curtain pull back.

“Who’s the handsome, muscular man with the cute ass, in nothing but boxer briefs, in my bathroom?” Amy cooed from the shower. I whipped my head around to see her give me a wink, her porcelain skin, wet and glistening in the steam as her nude figure stood before me. 

Oh… Oh wow….. Fuck me.

I managed to pull my eyes away from her chest and grinned with a laugh. “I’m the mysterious bathroom stranger. You should know about stranger danger.”

She giggled, closing the curtain and letting me brush my teeth. “Stranger danger is best kind of danger.”

I’m not sure what prevented me from tearing off my shorts, jumping in the shower with her and pinning her against the wall. Probably the fact that I realized she will have to go into the bedroom to get dressed. I wanted the kinky set up to be a surprise. I quickly finished my dental hygiene and raced back, hiding the restraints under the mattress, the items by the pillow under the pillow, and the candles back in the drawer. I ran back to see her step out of the shower and after being enraptured by her beauty once more, I handed her a towel with a grin, “Here ya go, get dressed quick, I’ll make you breakfast.” I pause. “Hey, you wanna go out to dinner tonight? I’ll take you someplace nice.”

Her eyes lit up. “What? Mark! Yes but, what’s the occasion?”  
I shrugged, “Nothing special, just wear your favorite dress.” I winked, “Now, what do you want for breakfast?”

“You should definitely make pancakes.” She called back as she walked to our room.

“Pancakes it is.”

So far so goo…. The morning went smooth like butter and the day was going like normal. 

There was just one stop I had to make today. I stepped up to the grocery store counter after exploring the floral arrangements and set a beautiful bouquet of lavender in front of the cashier. “Just these please.”

“Mark?” I heard a familiar voice with an Irish dialect behind me. 

I turned and smiled at my good friend, as he waved and walked over with a bag of what looked like recently purchased energy drink. Like he needs any of those.

“Hey, I thought you would have left here by now.” I quipped.

Jack laughed, “Nah, LA is great, I am having a good time.” He leaned over the counter and looked at the lavender. “Ooooohhh, is that for Amy?”

I nodded, “Yes Sean, it’s for Amy.” 

Both Jack and the cashier aawwwed in unison as she gave me the total. “I bet she’ll love them.” The girl commented as I paid her.

I smiled, “It’s her favorite.”

“That’s so sweet of you. I wish my boyfriend would do something like this more often.” The cashier gushed once more and wished me a good day.

“You and Amy are so cute.” Jack cupped his cheeks in his hands. “So, what’s the occasion? Is it just date night?” 

“Yup, pretty much, we just need a night to ourselves.” 

Jack nodded, “I get that, you two better enjoy yourselves. Let me know how it goes, I’m gonna head back and finish recording some more videos.”

“Will do.” I gestured to his grocery bag. “And cut back on the energy drinks, you don’t need more energy.” 

“You’re right! I don’t need energy! I AM ENERGY!” He shouted.

We both shared a good laugh and said our goodbyes with the promise that we would text later about the date. If all goes accordingly, later would be the next morning. 

Evening came and I donned a black button up shirt and dressed pants. 

“How about this?” Amy twirled out in a little black dress and black heels. She looks, as always, absolutely gorgeous.

“Beautiful, Amy.” I flashed her a sincere smile. 

There was a visible pink tint that came to her cheeks as she smiled back. 

“You ready to head out?” I inquired.

She nodded, still blushing. 

I did the gentlemanly thing and opened the car door for her, revealing the bouquet on the passengers seat.

“Awww, Mark.” She picked them up and inhaled the strong aroma of the lavender, that had been filling my car all day. “Thanks so much, you’re really going all out here. Your sure I’m not forgetting some sort of special occasion?” She furrowed her brow in a quizzical nature. 

Okay, time for some honesty. “Nah, we just haven’t been able to do something like this, I wanted to do something special for you and I.”

Amy cradled the bouquet. “We both have been real busy, this is a nice break from the monotony.”

She had a curious look as we both got in the car. “But, did you walk the dogs today?”

“I… What?”

“Well, now I’m all worried because what if we forgot something.”

“Amy, I didn’t forget to walk the dogs and you’re not forgetting anything.”

“Am I being a goof?”

“You are. A big goof. But, an adorable goof.”

The smile on Amy’s face was contagious, I almost wanted to shout at her to stop so I could focus on the road. I merely chuckled to myself, pulled out of the driveway and making our way to our destination.

The place was pretty high end, everything you would expect from an expensive restaurant, the menu was over priced, I felt like I should be in a full tux and was way too under dressed, and there was an ere of rich superiority. But, Kathryn recommended it, saying the food was pretty good.

The service was great so far, not long after we sat down, the waiter came over and took our drink orders. Amy ordered a Chardonnay and I stuck with water. Because if I drink alcohol, I’ll die.

Still, when the waiter brought her wine, he brought an extra glass and the bottle, ‘just in case I change my mind and wanted a glass’. The waiter took our orders, which were both the same. Steak, medium rare, with a side of green beans. He collected our menus and took off, I turned to Amy, as she took a sip of her wine, and with the most serious face I could muster, I spoke.

“Amy, why does the waiter want to kill me?” I eyed the empty wine glass. 

Amy sputtered, setting down her glass as she giggled. “Stop Mark, you’re choking me.” 

I grinned and muttered under my breath, “This won’t be the only time tonight I’ll be choking you.”

“Did you say something?” She inquired as she tried to catch her breath.

“Hmmm? What? No. You must be hearing things? I dunno what you’re talking about.” 

She raised an eyebrow at me with a cheeky smile, “Anyway…. He’s not trying to kill you, don’t say it like that, ya goof.”

I laughed as she playfully gave my shoulder a shove. Meanwhile, the waiter came back looking apologetic.

“I’m sorry, it appears we’re all out of fresh green beans, we can do grilled asparagus if that works.” 

We both shrugged and agreed. Well, what can you do. He inquired whether he should take my empty wine glass. I told him yes, he asked if I wanted anything other than water.

“An iced tea?” 

“Sweatened or unsweetened?” 

“Unsweetened.”

“Coming right up, and thank you for understanding.” 

I brushed it off, “No worries, it happens.”

The waiter rushed off again and I turned back to Amy, “I ran into Sean today, as I was getting you flowers.”

“Oh yeah? How is he doing?”

I shrugged, “His usually happy and energetic self. It’s been pretty busy for him, but he’s keeping on.”

She smiled, “That’s good to know.”

“He told me to tell him how tonight goes with you.”

“Is he being your wingman?” She giggled softly.

“Sure.” I said with a big grin. “Let’s go with that.” 

The night pressed on and when the waiter came back with our food, Amy inquired about buying the bottle, after having two glasses. Must be a good wine. As we ate, I did the utmost classy thing in comparing the grilled asparagus to a limp, flaccid penis. 

“Mark, that looks nothing like a dick.” Amy giggled between bites.

“Everything’s a dick when you look at it hard enough. Take that sentence anyway you want.” 

Amy was trying to cover her mouth as she laughed, I couldn’t help but smile as I watched her, I loved making her laugh. 

She began cutting up the asparagus with her fork and knife, possibly so I would stop comparing it to a weird looking dick.

“This is gonna make our pee smell funny.” She said as she shoved a forkful of the green vegetable in her mouth.

I paused and gave her an odd look.

“What?” She said, holding back laughter as she tried to swallow her food.

“Amy, why?” 

“You were comparing it to dicks.” 

“Okay, but you gave me crap for that and then you say something that weird.” 

Our banter fell into joyful laughter and I sighed. My mind drifted as I gazed at her, laughing and cheerful. What a wonderful, beautiful woman. 

“Do we want to do dessert?” I was jolted from my thoughts, I didn’t even notice him come back.

“Can we split a sunday?” Amy beamed at the waiter excitedly then turned towards me. 

“What are you looking at me for, I ain’t gonna argue, I guess we’re getting a sunday.” I threw up my hands in feigned surrender.

“Of course, coming right up.” The waiter smiled at us with a chuckle.

It was two scoops, one vanilla and one chocolate, drizzled with chocolate sauce, whipped cream and a cherry on top, in a dessert dish. I half expected a massive serving like they have at places like Applebees, but was pleasantly surprised that it was smaller than I expected. Amy took a big spoonful and held it up to me.

“Say aahh, please.” 

“AHHHHH please!” I repeated before sticking out my tongue, making her laugh once more. 

I ate the spoonful of ice cream and gave her a goofy grin. “Yum, it’s both the chocolate and the vanilla ending in A Date With Markiplier. The best of both worlds.”

She went into another giggle fit and I found myself once again, getting lost in her, smiling as I watched her laugh at my silly antics. The most beautiful girl in the world. 

I placed my hand over hers and our eyes locked, she met my smile with a sweet smile of her own. “Thank you for taking me out Mark, I really needed this.” 

I nodded, “Yeah, me too.” 

We made more small talk, me asking about her pottery and her website, smiling as I listened to her gush about her passion and about how her pottery website is going to go up soon. I continued to make her laugh, through dessert and out to the car, enjoying how happy and carefree she looked, I haven’t seen her like that in a while. 

I made sure to leave the waiter a generous tip, both me and Amy grinned as his eyes went wide seeing the hundred there, one can tell his night was made, just as I’m hoping to make Amy’s night.

“This has been really fun Mark.” Amy sighed in the car as we pulled away from the restaurant. 

“We need to do this more often, but with Cracker Barrell.” I flashed her a grin and she smiled back.

“Gotta have the chicken n dumplings.” She laughed. 

We arrived home and Amy happily skipped inside carrying her flowers and her wine. We both kicked off our shoes and the bups greeted us as we came in. I directed them to the couch, where I took off my socks and Chica gave my feet the good sniff. As Amy put her wine in the fridge, I had sneaked into the bedroom and put everything in it’s place, lit the candles and dimmed the lights. A romantic, kinky vibe, the mood is set. I took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. I had all this set up, but I was still fully prepared for her to say no and refuse. She could be too tired, or still jet-lagged from the trip. It would be understandable and I wouldn’t want to force anything on her, especially something like this. I want this to be something she enjoys like before, like dinner tonight and breakfast this morning, and the flowers I got her. Tonight was special and I want to make it even more so.

I went back to the kitchen to find her on her laptop. She looked up at me, “Sorry, I totally forgot to work on my website, I’ll be done in a bit.” I glanced over and noticed the lavender bouquet in a vase. 

I sighed and approached her, resting my hand on her shoulder, “Isn’t it kind of late? You shouldn’t overwork yourself Amy.”

“Say’s the guy who is always pushing himself.” She smiles up at me. 

I shrug, “Fair, enough.” I was about to leave, thinking that this was a hard pass and I should cut my losses, but she stopped me by placing her hand over mine. 

“Listen… Tonight was really fun.” She paused. “And you did all the right things.”

Before it even occurred to me what she meant, she rose to her feet, turned and pressed her lips against mine in one fluid motion. Those lips of hers, so soft, and inviting. We kissed for a long moment, then she pulled away with a soft smile. “I can take a hint.” She whispered, “You could have just hopped in the shower with me earlier.”

Well…. Shit. I began to think to myself, however she continued, “But, you decided to go out of your way to make this a nice, romantic evening. I was so happy about dinner, I forgot about my website and, well. It shouldn’t matter.” She giggled, inches away from my face as I glanced to the laptop.

“So, it can wait till tomorrow?” I posed the question, ready and waiting.

She smiled, “Yeah, I believe so, it can wait till tomorrow.”

I minimized the browser and closed the laptop and without missing a beat, Amy kisses me again, deeper this time, wrapping her arms around my neck as I wrap mine around her waist, pulling her closer. After a long moment of pure bliss, our lips part.

I glance back at the laptop, “Are you sure it can wait?” 

She gives me a small smirk with glazed over eyes, “Mark, take me to the bedroom.”

Well, I’ll take that as a definite yes. 

Her lips returned to mine, our mouths opened and our tongues collided in a gentle caress. I can taste the ice cream still dancing on her tongue, it’s intoxicating. As our soft kiss turned into a hard core make out session, I began to have that certain horny feeling a teenage boy has as he experienced his first time. That feeling is coming back. She bounced up, wrapping her legs around me as I carried her to the bedroom, the doggos nearly followed us but, retreated back to the couch, thinking better of it.

I pushed open the bedroom door and parted from her, setting her down on her feet and gesturing to the bed, letting her take in the sight. “Wow, I like what you got set up here.” That was all she said before her lips returned to mine, hastily unbuttoning my shirt and running her hands up and down my chest and abs. I unzipped the back of her dress, letting it fall to the floor. She holds me close, kissing my neck and collarbone tenderly, I tilted my head back, letting off a low moan as I let my dangling shirt, fall from my elbows, off my arms and flutter down to the floor to join her dress. The light touch of her lips, her fingers, and the skin on skin contact alone, sends my heart racing.

“You always feel like a solid brick wall of muscle and skin.” She told me between breathless kisses. Fuck Amy, flattery will get you everywhere. She pulled back and undid my zipper, practically yanking my pants down, I kicked them off from my ankles and took that moment to catch a look at her panties. Black, lacy, tiny little things, that covered the bare minimum. By the looks of it, she had a full wax done recently, like today recently, looks like she was hoping for this too. She had been wearing no bra, so as soon as the dress came off, her chest was exposed, her tits looking cute and perky as always. 

She pulled me close to her once again and I reached down and massaged the front of what little cloth there was between my hand and her, stimulating and teasing her. I decided to be more bold, reaching around and grabbing her ass, pressing her hips against mine. My fingers snaked under the thin fabric of her underwear, the sensation greeting my finger tips is warm and wet, as my fingers snuck deeper in. She moaned against my lips and a thought occurred to me that she must be uncomfortable in her underpants right now, they should be removed immediately. 

I seized my opportunity and parted from her, lowering myself to my knees. I snatched the fabric in my teeth, her slender figure tensed, her porcelain skin, illuminated by candlelight, shown visible goosebumps. Slowly, as I held her hips, I tugged the lace garment from her waist and let it drop to the floor around her ankles. 

Yup, she definitely got a wax. 

As I rose to my feet, she got a hold of my underwear, which was becoming incredibly tight and uncomfortable, especial in the crotch area. She tore that away from my waist and I practically kicked it aside as she pulls my down onto her and the bed. My hips lock with hers and I grind against her in a rhythm she matches perfectly, our arms wrap around one another as our lips and tongues lock together once more, our breathing becoming hot and heavy. My hand drifts down to her pelvis, and without missing a beat, I plunge two fingers deep inside her and curl them, it feels so soft, warm and wet, my thumb easily finds her clitoris and massages it gently. She lets out a sharp moan, next to my ear, arching her back as I kiss her neck softly. 

I repeat the process, pulling back my fingers, plunging them in and curling them, all while massaging that magical pleasure button, again and again and again. She grabs my arm, guiding me into a rhythm and I see a sly grin as she traces the veins in my arm before she reaches back with one hand and I feel her slender fingers wrap around my hard erection. She grips tightly, moving her hand up and down from base to tip, giving attention to every inch, I let out a soft moan as well, as she caught up with my rhythm. 

“Hhh…. Harder.” I whisper in her ear, She obliged. “Faster...” Once again, she obliged, writhing beneath me, her body rocking against my fingers, just as mine is doing as I thrust into her hand. Our breathing quickened and so did our pace, warm liquid coated my fingers and dripped down my hand. 

At this rate, I’m gonna…. Before I could even finish that thought, I felt my body tense and tremble as I erupted, shooting warm seminal fluid across Amy’s chest and torso, another moan escaped my mouth matching in pitch with her loud cry of pleasure as her body tensed and shook beneath me, white fluid dripping down her chest and stomach. We released each other, I held my hand up to the candlelight, fingers glistening and dripping. I licked my fingers clean, enjoying the taste thoroughly.

Amy’s slender hands slid up my abs and to my chest as her face came into my view, I shivered with pleasure at her soft touch. 

“Not many guys can get a girl off with just their fingers.” She cooed. “You have talent Mark.” 

I wanted to make a seductive quip. But, looking into her deep, hazel eyes, I could only smile, feeling my cheeks get hot with a slight blush. She rested her hands on my shoulders and in one swift motion, turned me around and pinned me to the bed. 

“You’re so tense.” She spoke softly. Now straddling me, she rubbed her hands along my abs, chest and shoulders, her fingers massaging me deeply. 

“Oh God, yes.” I whispered out loud, as I watch and felt my fantasy come into fruition.

She giggled at my reaction and leaned down. I gasped as she softly kissed my neck, trailing down to my chest, to my abdomen, my hips, tracing the V shape in my pelvis. The blood had already rushed from the head in my shoulders right to my other head, I was rock hard once again. 

Amy knows what she’s doing and it never fails to turn me on. Her kisses are now trailing up my erection from base to tip and I can see my chest rising and falling as my breathing becomes heavier. 

“You’re so massive.” She says with a little giggle.

This time, I had a rather sassy and seductive quip, as I grin and place my hands behind my head. “Then how about you stroke my dick instead of my ego, baby.” 

“I did and you made quite a mess.” We both shared a chuckle.

“Touche.” I said in a husky tone that I knew drove her wild. 

She glided her warm tongue along the length, giving me a feeling of what’s to come. I ran my fingers through her hair, guiding her to the head, a bit of precum dripping out. She lifted it into position and kissed the tip, licking up the precum and opened her mouth, taking it all in and descending down. The warm, wet feeling of her mouth and tongue overtook me, bringing me to nirvana as her mouth and lips worked the entire length up and down, her tongue massaging me gently. 

A low moan escaped my throat that formed into the words, “Ooooh, Amy!” She gradually quickened her pace, her hand coming up and gripping me at the base, moving up and down along with her mouth, hard and fast. 

I couldn’t take it anymore, I grabbed her shoulders and flipped us around, pinning her to the bed, her head on the pillow, me balancing on my knees and my hands against the headboard. My cock still in her mouth, I began thrusting rapidly, feeling the head touch the back of her throat, her saliva lubricating the passage and her tongue gliding across my shaft with each thrust, she reached up and grabbed my ass, guiding my rhythm as I went faster, faster, faster.

“Ahh… AH… AHH.” I was panting heavily as I felt myself build up. Then, just like that, the tension is suddenly released, as my dick pulsated and throbbed, pumping warm semen into her mouth, white fluid leaked from the corners of her lips, as it became too much for her to handle. She pulled away, gulping hard and slurping up what she could as she swallowed, the last of my load, splashing her in the face. She took in a deep breath, then opened her mouth wide, taking it back in and sucking everything she can out of me. My body shook. “Ah, Amy.” 

I pulled back and she looked up at me with upturned hazel eyes, the white seminal fluid dripping down her cheeks, chin and onto her neck. Fuck, that is the most adorable looking cum face. I smiled as I did my best to wipe some of the liquid away with my hand. 

That made a fire burn in me and my eyes caught the restraints on the bed. My domineering side suddenly came forth. 

I absolutely wanted to wreck her. 

I grabbed her wrists in one fowl swoop and pinned them above her head, tying them up, bound in the restraints. I scooted down and looped the restraints over her ankles, pulling them tight. I sat back and looked her over, taking in the sight, as her body wriggled, bound and fixed to the bed. It was cute and she looked more than appetizing. She is a full course meal, and I’m going to enjoy every bit of it. 

“I hope you’re comfy, you’re gonna be here a while.” I smirked. 

She smiled in a submissive way and blushed, making me want to ravage her even more. 

I calmly picked up the plug and stared at it for a bit, she did the same. I looked to her for approval, I may be playing dom here, but I don’t want to go through with this if she’s uncomfortable with it. 

She gives a nod to proceed, but I pause and hold up my index finger, signaling one moment. “Safe word is just clearing your throat, by the way.”

She smiles, “Got it.” Then her eyes glaze over and she lowers her voice, “Well, what are you waiting for?” 

I shoot her a glare as I lean over, wrapping my fingers around her slender neck. I press my hand to her throat and tighten my grip, she takes in a gasp before her airway is cut off and arches her back. I hover over her and press my lips to hers, she moans softly as she kisses back, then just as quickly, I pull away and release my grip, she takes in some fresh air.

“Don’t talk back to me, understood?” I command her in that same husky voice as she visibly quakes.  
“Yes sir.” She responds breathlessly. I grab the KY and apply a liberal potion to the plug. I lean back and prop up her buttocks. Upon seeing my target, I put it into position and slid the plug slowly up into her, until nothing but the little dragon tail stuck out from her bottom, she writhed and moaned. “That’s a new sensation, I like it.” 

I never did anything with a plug before, but I’m glad she’s enjoying it. I picked up the riding crop, held it up to her and then slowly put the tassel up to her collar, she tensed up. 

“You will stay quiet.” I growled.

“My apologies, sir.”

I dragged the crop across her torso, letting it softly trail down her chest, between her breasts, down her stomach and her pelvis. I lifted it away from her skin, flipped it around and traced it around her thigh before giving her ass a couple hard smacks.

“AH!” She gasped in a breathless moan. I immediately placed the crop under her chin and forced her to look up at me.

“Shhhhh, be a good girl now.” I lean over again, letting my body rest on hers. Turning her head to the side, I bite down hard into her neck, knowing full well this would break her. Biting is one of her big kinks, and she always tells me she loves how sharp my canines are, and how she gets a bit hot and bothered seeing those sharp canines when I smile at her. Sure enough, her body wriggled against the restraints and she cried out for me, despite biting her lip and trying to stay silent.

“Ahhh, Mmmm I’m sorry sir, I can’t stay quiet. Please, I’m begging you, let me...” She trailed off breathlessly as she plead with me to let her vocalize her pleasure.

I chuckled, “Alright, but only because I like hearing you cry for more.” I trailed kisses down to her chest and to her left breast, drawing her nipple into my mouth and tracing it with my tongue. I grasped her right breast with my free hand, she whimpered and panted softly. Then I switched sides, teasing her little by little and leaving her chest heaving when I finished, trailing more soft kisses down her stomach, then her waist and the top of her pelvis, inching lower and lower. 

I slid my arms under her legs, and spread them further apart, presenting me the full course meal I was gonna go to town on. My mouth is watering. 

I traced light kisses along her right inner thigh, then her left, she became more tense by the moment, murmuring under her breath how much of a tease I was being. 

I got to her pubic area and paused as her body shivered with anticipation, giving one final soft kiss, just at the top before letting my tongue slip between her vaginal lips. She gasped and whimpered softly, her body trembling as my tongue glided through the very lubricated area and softly danced figure eights on her clit, her whimpering grew as my tongue traveled down, sliding in and out of her. 

She wriggled and writhed, her whimpers turning into moans. “Mark!” She cried out breathlessly as my tongue continued to explore her. 

I applied light suction, letting my teeth graze her clitoris lightly. “Mark, please.” She plead with me, obviously having enough of this and wanting to get down to the real deal. I gave her a gentle kiss before pulling away and licking my lips of the copious warm, clear liquid that I had been drinking in. 

Who was I to deny her, I had a throbbing erection again, I was about to fucking blow. I crawled back up to her, and wrapped my arms around her. Pressing my body against hers, I grind softly against her, rubbing my shaft up and down, between her vaginal lips against her clit. She whimpered and grinds with me as I wet my whistle, so to speak. 

“I love it when you beg me for it, baby.” I pulled back and rested my tip against her entrance. 

“Oh, quit fucking teasing me.” She gasped but that soon turned into a loud moan as I plunged deep inside her, right up to the base. The sensation of her warm, wet, soft flesh enveloping my cock is pure intoxication. I bite down hard into her neck, muffling a loud moan of my own, making her cry out even louder. 

“Shhhh.” I whispered in her ear as I released my jaw from being clamped on her neck. “What have I told you about being a good girl.”

“I’ll be vocal about how much I love this, fuck you.” She hissed. 

“Please do, hard.” I pulled back and thrust into her, again and again and again. “Just. Like. This.” I whispered huskily into her ear with each thrust. And she let herself be taken with me, when I moved, she moved too, matching my rhythm, pulling and tugging against the restraints. Our hips locked together in this rhythm and she somehow managed to intertwine her restrained legs with mine, binding me to her. The sensation of her soft flesh became wetter and wetter and the room echoed with the sound of our collective cries of pleasure and the creaking of the bed. I reached up and untied the restraints around her wrists, her hands shot down and wrapped around me, nails digging into my back and scratching down as she hung on tight. I’m pretty sure she was drawing blood, but I don’t give a fuck, I’m having the time of my life.

She arched her back, pulling her hands away from my own back and grabbing my ass, giving it a couple good slaps before digging her nails in as well. My pubic area rubbed against her clitoris with each thrust, making sure that magical pleasure button gets enough attention too. 

“Ah yes, right there Mark! Just like that! Don’t stop! Don’t stop!”. She pleas for me to keep going, my shaft hitting just the right sweet spot inside her with each thrust. Her moans turned into cries of sheer ecstasy that is increasing in higher pitch. My moans, in turn, grew louder and louder, as well as our pace increased, faster, faster, faster. The headboard, smacking against the wall a couple times.

Then. Just like that. I shut my eyes tight and my vision went white as we both hit pure bliss. 

“Ohhhh, Oohhh, Oh God, Amy!” I cried out for her.

“Oooh, OOHH, AAHHH!!” I hear in return, as her body quaked and trembled beneath me. 

I held her there, hanging onto to this orgasm as long as I possibly could, letting this numb, warm, tingling feeling overtake me. Feeling myself throb and pulsate, as I cum inside her. 

Then we collapse in a heap on the bed, I hold her close and she clings to me, holding her still shaking body close to mine.

“Has anyone told you how great your ass is, and how nice it is to hang onto, and how great your body is, and how it moves?” She gushed to me in breahtless bursts.

I chuckled, “Has anyone said the same about you?”

“I think you just did.” 

“You just did too.” I winked.

I cuddled up with my lover, all tuckered out and ready to fall asleep inside her, ignoring the pool of liquid forming beneath us on the bed sheet. 

I ended up snoozing a little and then waking up to remove the restraints off Amy’s ankles and pull her off of the now cold, damp spot on the bed. I brought her close as I lay on my back, she cuddled up to me and I see the massive bruised bite mark I left on the left side of her neck, that’s gonna take a lot of concealer to hide, I thought as I smiled at her and drifted off.

I woke up to the dim light of the candles and glanced toward the bedroom window. The curtains were closed, but I could tell it was dark out. Haha, Dark, like Darkiplier. I thought to myself, inwardly laughing at my own reference to a character of mine. I try to rub the stinging sensation along my back and felt the claw marks traveling up and down my skin. Oh yeah, that’s why it burns. 

I went to scratch my stomach, but looked down and noticed what I can only describe as morning wood, but at night.

Amy’s eyes fluttered open and she looked down at my predicament. With a soft giggle, she began gently stroking it.

“Oh hello there, thanks for helping me out here.”

She smirked, “Not a problem, I’m guessing this means it’s my turn now.” 

Before I could question it, she hopped on top of me, straddling my hips and picked up the hand restraints. 

“Mark, give me your wrist.” 

A shiver went up my spine. Oooh, how domineering, and hot. Now, that’s just something I can’t refuse. 

I let her bind my wrists above my head without any resistance. 

“Hey, this looks familiar.” She picked up the ball gag and grinned at me, “This actually, looked real good on you.” With that, she placed it in my mouth and clasped it behind my head.

A yes, the familiar plastic taste came flooding back as my tongue came into contact with it, almost immediately the thing made me start salivating profusely. That could also be because of Amy too.

“I was right.” She grinned as she scooted back and wrapped her hands around my shaft. “It does look good on you.” I got a front row seat, watching my nude girlfriend straddle me and stroke my cock, paying special attention to the head. It feels great and the sight is even more pleasant, my muffled moaning escaped through the gag.

“You look incredibly sexy bound up and vulnerable like that.” She cooed.

I want to say she does too, but a big, red, rubber ball in my mouth was preventing me from speaking.   
“Let’s just skip right to it.” She raised herself up and descended down upon me. I watched my throbbing morning/night wood slide up into her, the feeling of her warm, wet, soft flesh surrounding every inch of my length overtaking me once more. More muffled moans escaped me as she moved up and down. I can see the base glistening, every time it came out before disappearing in her again. “Fuck Mark, you have now idea how much I like what I see.”

Once again, I could say the same thing, I could, but a ball gag is preventing that. 

She paused and leaned forward, wiping the drool away from my chin and undoing the gag, pulling it out of my mouth. “Anything you wanna say Markimoo?”

“Oooh, Amy. I didn’t say stop.” I grinned at her and she narrowed her eyes with a smile, getting closer she bit down hard into my neck, I felt a sharp stinging sensation. Damn, that feels nice, I can see why that’s Amy’s kink, she should do it more often. I noticed another stinging pain on my back, where my various scratch marks are as she wrapped her arms around me and dug her nails in. But once again, I didn’t care. I moan softly feeling her teeth and nails sink into my skin. Her body began to rock and move, I moved with her, matching her rhythm. 

Her face met mine and she smiled. “I’m not stopping now. You told me earlier, you wanted me to fuck you, hard.”

“Ah, fuck.” I whispered as I grinned. “Please, keep going.” I said between heavy breaths. Her chest bounced ever so slightly above me as we increased our pace. She moved her hands from my back and tossed the gag aside before digging her nails into my chest, focused on riding me like a horse. My moans of pleasure became louder and louder and she rested her head next to mine, her ear to my mouth. I could feel her hot breath on my ear as she whispered, “This is music to my ears.” 

She undid the restraints, and my hands clutched her hips, holding them in place as I thrust up deep inside her, she met my rhythm perfectly as her clit rubbed against my pubic bone. She gasped at the sensation, wrapping her arms around me and digging her nails into my back again. I’m really beginning to like that sting in my back.

“Oh yeah, Amy! Just like that!” I cried out to her.

“That.” She moaned in my ear. “That has to be the sexiest sound to ever grace my ears. People all over the world can only dream of what I’m hearing right.” She gasped between soft moans. “That deep, sexy voice, crying out for more. I love hearing you moan like that.” 

I was more than happy to oblige her, letting my voice become louder and louder as I vocalized my pleasure. Her voice joining in, creating a symphony that made the dogs start barking downstairs, they’ll calm down eventually.

“Ahh, Ahh, AHH!!” We threw our heads back, crying out in unison, as another powerful orgasm overtook us once more. 

Her body shook as I held her in place, pumping hot semen deep inside her. Soon she collapsed onto me and trembled as I cradled her. I clutched her buttocks and noticed something odd. Grabbing the tail of the butt plug, I slowly pulled it out, hearing her gasp lightly as I did, and tossed it on the desk. 

“So.” I spoke softly. “Is my moan really the sexiest thing you ever heard?”

She grinned. “You have no idea.”

I chuckled, kissing her neck softly as I slid out of her. It wasn’t long before we were laying in another puddle though. I sighed and parted from her. Seeing her still reeling after round two, I use that to get up in search of something to clean up, when I noticed her stand up next to me. She stumbled and I was quick to catch her, her legs shaking like a newborn deer. 

“I think you should lay down for a bit, it will be a while before you can stand.” I smiled at her feeling quite accomplished in myself. 

She huffed, “I was only wondering where you were going. Besides, you did this to me.” 

I chuckled and set her back down. “Be right back.”

And back I came, with a nice, clean towel. As she cleaned herself up, I glanced at the plug, sitting on the desk. Then I looked over to the lubricant and it was then, I remembered the boxes of condoms as I cuddled up to her. The thought that was going through my mind as I spooned Amy was leaving me curious, blushing, horny and now.

“Mark, I feel something poking my back, is that what I think it is?” 

Rock hard once again.

“...Yes.”

“You’re insatiable tonight, like you took Viagra or something, it has been a while hasn’t it.” She sighed and turned to me.

“Yeah, sorry.” I shrugged. “Um, how about we try something different. Feel free to say no, if you want, we never really tried this.”

Her eyebrow raised as I sat up and pulled out the box of Magnums and continued, “You know how you were cool with that?” I glanced over to the plug. 

Her face turned bright red, “Oh, oh wow Mark. You wanna….” She smiled sheepishly. “I’m not opposed but, be real gentle this time.” 

“Of course.” I nodded and gestured to the headboard, “Turn around.” She did as commanded. “Let’s make it a bit more fun.” I tied the red velvet restraints around her wrists and gave her a soft kiss on the neck before whispering in her ear, “You sure you’re really okay with this?”

She smiled back at me, “It’s something new and exciting to try, I’m all for it.” 

I smiled back, as long as she’s comfortable. “Okay.” I looked at the blindfold, thinking of spicing things up a bit more. Without hesitation, I picked it up and tied it around her head. 

“I like where this is going already.” She giggled. 

I chuckled and turned to the condoms. I pulled one out and opened it, slipping it on. Yup, the magnums do fit, though it’s been a while since I wore a condom, kind of an odd feeling now. I squirted the lube into my hand, running it along my gloved shaft until it glistened in the candlelight, I dried my hand off on the towel and scooted up to Amy. Alright, let’s do this.

I started by tracing light kisses up the small of her back and to her neck, setting her for the mood. She whimpered softly at the soft touch of my lips. As I got closer, my hand snaked around to the front, down her belly and to her crotch, I gently rubbed her clitoris, letting my fingers glide along her labia. 

“Mmm, that’s nice.” She whispered, as I felt her getting wetter again. My lubed shaft glided between her butt cheeks and I moved it up and down as a way to tease her. I pulled back, resting the tip against a different entrance, that being in her butt.

“You ready?” I whispered. 

“As I’ll ever be.” 

“Deep breath.” I waiting for her to breathe in, and I pushed. Surprisingly, it gave way, probably due to all the lube, from me and the plug, but I expected this to be more difficult. However, just as the tip entered, she clenched her sphincter muscles and gasped, making me stop. My first thought was to abort and that I’m hurting her, shit. Shit! FUCK! “Are you okay?!” I blurted out.

“Yeah!” She gasped. “It’s just, I wasn’t expecting that so soon. Keep going, Mark.”

I calmed down at the sound of her voice. 

“Okay, but I need you to relax. You’re real tense.” I whispered in her ear, she released the tension in her butt muscles and I slid further in, deeper into her guts. She let out a low moan, and so did I as I slid right up to the base, the lubricant giving that warming sensation. “Wow, that’s really tight.” I gasped.

“I know, it feels nice. Please keep going, Mark.” 

“You sure?” I wanted to know if she wanted this, as great as this felt for me, I was pulling out if I knew she was just going along with it. 

“For fucks sake, Mark.” She purred. “Just fuck me.”

Any doubt then, disappeared, what a kinky girl.

I pulled back and thrust in again and again and again, the tight sensation of her sphincter putting a gentle squeeze on my cock. It’s very different from vaginal sex, but holy fuck does it feel good. My hand still rubbed her clitoris, increasing pace along with my thrust. My free hand grasped her breast as I bit down on her neck. 

“Ahh, Ahh fuck. Wow, that feels incredible.” She leaned back into it, letting me get deeper in her guts. I took my hand away from her chest and removed her blindfold and released the restraints on her wrists, in fear of breaking the headboard…. Again. Her hand clutched my wrist, guiding my fingers along her pleasure button as warm fluid began to drip down my fingers and her inner thighs. She giggled and leaned forward, tightening her butt muscles around my shaft, driving me absolutely wild. 

“Oh God! Amy!” I cried out next to her ear as I slammed her up against the wall, giving the headboard a loud crack, pushing my cock as deep into her ass as I can get. I caught her wrists and pressed her palms against the wall, our fingers laced and the headboard smacked loudly against the wall with each thrust. Good thing we aren’t in an apartment and don’t have neighbors that close. 

“Oh God! Yes Mark! Don’t stop! Please, don’t stop!” She cried out, joining the chorus of my own loud moaning. 

“Oh yes! Yes! YES! YEAH! OOH! MARK!” She cried out once more, both out bodies trembling, the tight sensation enhanced as I came, pulsating in her tight ass. I held her by the waist as we collapse back onto the bed, sweaty and taking in huge gulps of air, Amy’s body shaking on top of me. “Did we?… Did we just do anal?” She gasped in labored breaths.

“Well, seeing as how my dick is still up your ass. Yes.” I answered in the same breathless fashion.

“Wow.” She smiled. “This was a fun night.” 

I chuckled, as I sat up, slowly pulling out of her. The condom peeled off and got stuck in her buttocks. I removed it and cleaned ourselves up once more with the towel. Now both our bodies shaking from a fun filled kinky night. We both found a dry spot on the bed and cuddled up together, cradling each other as we both fell asleep.

My eyes fluttered open to the light of the sun beaming through the window curtains. I yawn and stretch, rubbing my eye with my free hand before turning to Amy, cuddled up and cradled against my right side, her breathing soft and calm as she slept in my arm. I pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead, running my fingers through her hair. My finger caught and I looked to see a white, crusty patch in her messy hair, wrapped around my finger. 

I did that didn’t I? I brushed her hair aside, revealing the bruised bite imprints that decorated her neck. I did that too. 

I continued to gazed at her as she snoozed. Despite the messy hair, the bite marks and the slightly smudged make up, she still looks like the most beautiful girl in the world to me. 

The familiar sound of my phone buzzing pulled me away from fawning over my girlfriend, and I turned to the desk next to the bed. As carefully as I could, doing my best to not wake my sleeping beauty, I grabbed my phone and looked at the bright screen.

Message from Sean

I swiped the screen and opened my texts. 

‘Hey Mark, how was date night? You two have a fun time?’

Oh, you innocent and naive soul, you have no idea, I sent a text back, “Yeah, it was good to finally get time to ourselves for once. She’s asleep all snuggled up next to me, looking absolutely adorable, might I add.”

“Awww, I’ll leave you two love birds alone. :)” He answered back.

I heard a deep inhale next to me and felt movement against my body, as the figure to my side shifted. Soft lips gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek.

“Hey cutie.” I greeted.

“Who are you texting?” Amy asked, still groggy and shaking the last of the sleep from her body.

“It’s Sean, he asked how our date went.” 

She giggled, “Don’t go into great detail.”

“So I shouldn’t tell him how we were fyucking?” 

She laughed and gave me a playful shove, leaving my side and sitting up in bed. “You’re such a goof. Tell Sean I said hi.”

I texted him back, “Amy is awake, she says hi.”

Another buzz, “Tell her, HI AMY :D” Only Jack would use this many happy emojis.

“He says hi, with a smiley face emoji.” 

“Typical Sean.” She giggled rising to her feet and heading for the door.

“Leaving already?” I teased her.

“To take a shower, you made a mess of me.” She huffed back.

“I mean.” I shrugged. “You’re not wrong.” I smirk. “Can I join you?”

“You have to clean up in here and throw the sheets in the wash.” 

I nodded, “Fair enough. Wanna come help me take the bups to the dog park? We’ll make it a date day… Ya know, as opposed to a date night.” 

She laughed as she opened the bedroom door, “That sounds nice, now come on.” She nodded toward the hallway out of the bedroom and made her leave. 

I eagerly followed after, to spend more quality time with her.


	3. It's Nice To Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Amy have arrived in Cincinnati, OH for the Holidays. Mark tells Amy, he wants to take her and the dogs to someplace special. Amy soon discovers what that special place is. Told from Amy's perspective. Amyplier fluff to the max.

My eyes fluttered open as I became adjusted to my new environment, being relatively different from home and all. I pulled back the covers as I sat up, stretching and yawning. Here I am in Mark’s old room, in Mark’s old bed, back in Cincinnati, Ohio at his moms house. We had made the long drive over here with the dogs for Christmas.

I rubbed my eyes, getting out of bed, where Henry and Chica greeted me with tail wags. I patted their heads and scritched their ears before heading off to the bathroom. 

Noticing the bathroom door was closed, I gave it a soft knock. 

“Amy?” Mark’s voice came from behind the door.

“Yeah, it’s me.” I responded back.

“Okay good, it would have been awkward if it was my mom. I’m not pooping, so you can come in.”

I chuckle and roll my eyes as I open the door. Mark stands before me, buck naked and towel drying off his hair.

“You’re such a goof.” I giggle. “I’m guessing the shower is available now?” 

“All yours.” He wraps the towel around his waist. “Mom should be making breakfast right now, I’ll meet you down.” 

“Yes! I need some of your moms cooking right now.” I grin as I undress, and prepare to hop in the shower. 

Mark smiles and leans in, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. “Love you.”

“I love you too, Mark.”

I get myself cleaned up and dressed, opting for jeans and stealing Mark’s black Cloak hoodie. I put on a bit of make up and head downstairs, where I find Mark sitting at the table, enjoying a warm mug of coffee and his mom in the kitchen, cooking up some scrambled eggs in a frying pan, she looks up and gives me a warm smile and a friendly hello. I smile back and wave as I sit next to Mark. 

“Isn’t that my hoodie?” He gives me a sassy look as he drinks from his cup. 

“You know the girlfriend rule, mine now.” I shoot back at him. 

“She’s got you there.” His mom says as she sets a mug of coffee in front of me. “Got cream and sugar too.”

I smile and thank her as Mark shakes his head. “This is exactly what happened with my lucky flannel.” 

“Neither of us really wear that anymore, and you’re wearing your Cloak shirt and you have the Cloak jacket.” I giggle before taking my first sip, closing my eyes and letting the sweet caffeine warm my soul.

He nods with a cheeky grin, “Okay, yeah. I mean, I guess.” He mocks me playfully. 

I hear the pitter patter of paws as his mom’s biggest, fluffy girl walks up to the table. Lucy, the big, poofy doggo, wanders up and sits down on the floor in front of the table. 

When we got here, Chica was so happy to see Lucy again, but Henry was a bit apprehensive. He was even a little bashful around Maggie, the tiny wiener dog. He’s starting to warm up, but we’re taking it in baby steps. 

“Lucy, no begging.” Mark scolded.

“Go lay down.” Lucy did as Mark’s mom commanded, as she came toward us with full plates of bacon and eggs.

The both of us dug into the wonderful, morning meal. The most important meal of the day, one would say. The eggs were fluffy and tasty and the bacon, crispy and juicy. We thanked her profusely for the food and Mark went and helped her with the dishes after we finished eating. 

I was scrolling through my phone when he approached me as he was putting on his jacket. “Let’s get the dogs, I’m taking you some place special.” 

I gave him a quizzical look, but shrugged it off. “Interesting. Okay, where are we going?”

He smiled, “You’ll know when we get there.” 

I laughed as I followed him to grab the dogs, “You’re only supposed to be cryptic with your fans, Mark.”

“It’s a surprise, okay.” He spouted back at me. We both shared a laugh.

“Come on, bups.” I called out as we grabbed the leashes.

They walked over and sat, panting excitedly for an adventure. We leashed them up. Got in Mark’s Tesla, which was now fixed thankfully, and headed out.

I stared out the car window at the passing winter scenery. Periodically glancing at the wrapped bouquet of flowers sitting between me and Mark. My gaze moving to Mark, a peaceful expression on his face as he drove. I thought he was gonna surprise me with another bouquet of lavender, but that wasn’t the case. He promised to get me a bouquet after this, whatever it is, was done. But, I told him not to worry about it. 

After a couple winding roads, full of twists and turns, he pulled into a parking lot and after finding a spot, he grabbed the bouquet and we exited the car, I took Henry and he took Chica.

After Henry hoped out and I closed the car door, I looked up and got a bearing on my surroundings, we’re in a cemetery. I fiddled with Henry’s leash as it dawned upon me. The only question I had now, is why am I here, with Henry?

“Alright, let’s go.” Mark nodded for me to follow and we began walking up this long, narrow pathway among the grave stones and mausoleums. We took a turn onto a grassy path, graves on either side, before stopping in front of one grave that further confirmed why we’re here, as I read the name. 

Mark walked up to it, leading Chica along with him. He knelt down in front of it, Chica sitting beside him. They covered up the first half of the gravestone, so the only part visible now, was the last name. 

‘Fischbach’

He lay the flowers at the foot of the gravestone before speaking. “Hi dad, it’s me again, and Chica, but I already introduced you to her.” He patted Chica’s head, who in return, panted softly, with a happy expression. “I want you to meet someone.” He turned back to me with a smile, before directing his attention back to the gravestone. “We have been together for a little over three years now, and I dunno what the future holds for us, but I hope it’s just as amazing and wonderful as these past three years have been. She makes me so happy, she’s the most beautiful girl in the world and she’s just something so special to me.” I can see him glance back at me with a smile, eyes sparkling like there’s tears in them. “I’m so thankful to have her in my life, and I want you to meet her. My girlfriend, Amy.” 

My heart felt a fluttering combination of happiness and sorrow as emotions erupted from it. I smiled warmly at Mark as he turned to face me. Then I walked over and knelt down next to him, leading Henry along with me. Henry calmly sat by my side, as if knowing he needed to be on his best behavior and that he was here to pay respects, much like Chica.

Mark pulled me close, wrapping his arm around me and giving my shoulder a squeeze. I rested my head on his shoulder and he rested his head on mine. 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Was all I said. It was all that needed to be said. 

“Oh, and this is Henry, Amy’s dog.” Mark gestured to Henry who perked his fluffy ears up at his name. “He’s a poopy puppy, like Chica. He’s a bit nervous, but that’s not his fault, he didn’t come from the best background, but he’s still a good boy.” Henry blinked his eyes in a content fashion as he panted, almost as if he understood.

We shared a moment of silence, looking at the gravestone with a smile, only the soft sound of the dogs panting, thinking about Mark’s dad looking back at us with his approval. I felt full and content thinking about how happy he would be to see how happy his son is. And Mark said it was because of me, I feel so blessed with him. 

Mark gave my shoulder one final squeeze, before planting a gentle, soft kiss on my forehead, then rising to his feet, helping me up with him. 

“Thank you, Amy. For taking the time to meet my dad.” Mark spoke softly. 

I nodded with a bright smile. “Thank you for introducing me to him.” 

He smiled back. “Alright.” He took a deep breath and started marching away from the grave. “Let’s get you that bouquet of lavender.” 

I giggled as I followed. “Mark, I told you, you don’t have to do that.” 

“Listen, listen, listen, listen Amy. I will do that, because you deserve it.”

No matter how much I protested, Mark wasn’t having it, and in the end, he bought me a bouquet of lavender. 

I couldn’t wipe the smile off my face on the drive back to his mom’s house.


End file.
